Annette, Collette, and Danielle
Annette, Collette, and Danielle are Scamp's sisters who are a little on the prissy side, they show little respect for Scamp, and they only think of themselves. Annette has a blue collar, Danielle has a white collar, and Collette has a red collar, Scamp is seen with them only in the first Lady and the Tramp movie and the Scamp comic strip where they are known as Ruffy, Fluffy, and Scooter. They don't like Scamp, but deep down they do love him. They are from Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. Annette has been voiced by Debi Derryberry, and both Collette and Danielle by Kath Soucie. Appearancess ''Lady and the Tramp At the end of the film, they are seen acting around and when Trusty walks up to them and talks to them, they reply by saying "No you haven't Uncle Trusty." Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure They are a little bit older in this film, and Scamp is seen around and with them in a couple of scenes. Annette is wearing a white collar and has ears that go down to her shoulders, Collette is wearing a blue collar and has the longest ears out of her sisters', and Danielle is wearing a red collar and has the shortest ears out of her sisters', and in a couple of parts in the movie, they wear red, white, and blue ribbons at first. They seem to be happy that Scamp ran away, but a little later they really began to miss him, and at the end of the movie, they are all around him happily and bark excitedly at him because Scamp seems to be their best friend. At the end of the film, they not only get their brother back but a new adoptive sister-in-law, Angel. Comic strip In the comic strips, they were known by the names Fluffy, Ruffy and Scooter. Fluffy and Ruffy were both female and named for an old girlfriend of Tramp's. Fluffy generally took after her mother's personality and never interested in Scamp's mischief while Ruffy was much more of a tomboy. Scooter, the last one to be named was male and had a shy, sensitive personality. Gallery Welcome Homel.jpg LADY2 0141.jpg LADY2 0316.jpg LADY2 0317.jpg LADY2 0365.jpg 34137.jpg Annette As Himself Collette As Himself Danielle As Himself.png Scamp to the rescue.jpg Lady and the Tramp III Annette enter the circues.png Trivia *In the official ''Lady and the Tramp comics, their names were Ruffy, Fluffy and Scooter; two girls and one boy. *Danielle, the white-collared girl, likely has the same characteristics as Scamp, such as his eyebrows. Additionally, unlike her two sisters and mother, Danielle's cream-colored fur stripe goes down from her mouth to her chest, like Scamp's and Tramp's. *None of their names are mentioned in the movie, but the DVD's subtitles reveals them, and only shows which one is Danielle. *The three puppy of girls are much like there mother "Lady". *Coincidentally, their collars are the colors of the US flag and the fourth of July, the time that the movie takes place. Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cocker Spaniels Category:Protagonists Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Female Canines Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Lady And The Tramp Category:Heroines Category:Minor Characters Category:Children